Asal Kau Bahagia
by Guanlin wife's
Summary: Daehwi ingin bahagia. Tapi ia juga ingin Jinyoung bahagia. - JinHwi ; WANNA ONE's Bae Jinyoung x Lee Daehwi ; boyxboy! yaoi!


**Asal Kau Bahagia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bae Jinyoung x Lee Daehwi**

 **Jinhwi! Baehwi! JinMagu!**

 **.**

 **Slight!Park Jihoon**

 **.**

 **.BoysLove ; Yaoi ; BoyxBoy.**

 **.**

 **Angst! Hurt/comfort!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Inspired by ; Armada - Asal Kau Bahagia**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Akhir - akhir ini kau mulai menjauh_

"Hyung?"

Jinyoung yang tadinya sibuk memainkan ponselnya kini mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sosok mungil yang memanggilnya. "Hm?"

"Apa yang hyung lakukan?" Oh ayolah, Daehwi tahu itu pertanyaan aneh. Sudah jelas jelas Daehwi melihat Jinyoung sibuk dengan dengan ponselnya. Tapi tetap saja. Daehwi tidak suka didiamkan seperti ini.

Tidak biasanya Jinyoung seperti ini.

"Oh? Aku hanya membuka akun sosial media ku. Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Jinyoung acuh tak acuh. Daehwi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi hyung sedari tadi mendiamkankuuu..." Daehwi merengek pelan kemudian beranjak dari sofa tempat ia duduk tadi kearah Jinyoung. Memeluknya manja. berusaha masuk kesela - sela tubuh Jinyoung.

Jinyoung hanya memutar bola matanya. "Hey Lee Daehwi! Sejak kapan kau jadi manja seperti ini!?"

Oh? Apa Jinyoung baru saja membentaknya?

Daehwi terkejut. Ia perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Jinyoung dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Oh ayolah, sudah 2 bulan hubungan mereka tapi Jinyoung belum pernah membentaknya seperti tadi.

"Hyung... Kau membentak -ku?"

"Daehwi-ah maaf- aku tidak-"

Daehwi menggeleng keras.

Tidak.

Tidak biasanya Jinyoung seperti itu.

Jinyoung berubah.

Apa yang terjadi? Apa ini karena kemarin?

Iya. Kemarin...

Daehwi melihatnya.

 _"Hyung... Kemarin aku melihatmu dengannya hyung. Kau dengan Jihoon Hyung."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Apakah salah jika aku berpikir kau masih menginginkannya hyung?"_

"Daehwi-ah, ini Ice Cream mu." Daehwi tersenyum manis menerima eskrim yang diberikan Jinyoung itu.

Ya, kini keduanya berada di lotte world.

Masalah kemarin? Mereka sudah melupakannya.

Mungkin.

"Terima kasih hyung." Jinyoung tersenyum tipis kemudian mulai memakan eskrimnya. "Eum tapi hyung... kenapa kau memberiku rasa vanilla? Kau tahu kan aku menyukai strawberry?"

Jinyoung tampak gugup. "Ah itu- eum... a-aku lupa!" Balas Jinyoung cepat.

"Kau... lupa?" Jinyoung tampak berusaha bersikap biasa dan mengangguk cepat.

 _'Bahkan 2 bulan terakhir kau selalu mengingatnya hyung. Dan tiba tiba... kau lupa...'_

Daehwi tersenyum pahit.

Sudah.

Ia tahu.

Vanilla adalah ice cream kesukaan Park Jihoon. Mantan kekasih Bae Jinyoung.

 _'Kurasa benar adanya, kau masih memikirkannya hyung...'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Apa kekuranganku sehingga kau seperti ini?_

 _'Aku memang tidak sebanding sengan Jihoon hyung.'_

Sudah seminggu ini Daehwi terus saja mengalami demam. Dan Jinyoung dengan setia selalu merawat Daehwi mengingat Daehwi tinggal sendiri di korea. Tapi yang Daehwi sadari hanya satu.

Pikiran Jinyoung tidak bersama raganya.

Entahlah.

Tapi Daehwi merasa hanya tubuh dan raga Jinyoung yang sedang menemaninya.

Pikirannya? Hatinya? Entah kemana.

"Hyung?"

Jinyoung yang sedari tadi melamun segera terbuyar. "Ne? Ada apa? Apa kau perlu sesuatu? Apa ada yang sakit."

Daehwi tersenyum tipis kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memanggilmu. Hihi~" Wajah lucu nan pucat Daehwi membuat Jinyoung tersenyum lembut. "Eih kau harusnya istirahat eoh?"

Daehwi tersenyum lemah. "Baiklah aku akan istirahat. Tapi..."

Daehwi menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Kau harus pergi dari rumahkau."

"Apa?"

Daehwi tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kaget Jinyoung. "Hihi~ Maksudku pulanglah kerumahmu... hyung juga butuh istirahat..."

"Ta-tapi kau masih sakit..."

"Justru itu, aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena terus terusan mengurusku. Jika kau sakit, siapa yang akan merawatku eoh?" Daehwi berusaha untuk terlihat baik baik saja. Padaahal sekarang ia sedang menahan sesuatu dalam hatinya. Rasa sakit.

"Cepatlah pulang hyung..."

"A-ah baiklah. Tapi ingat! Jangan lupa minum obatmu... Kau juga harus istirahat penuh, jangan dekat dekat dulu dengan anjingmu itu kau bisa flu. Jangan keluar dari kamarmu. Telepon aku jika kau merasa sakit. Arraseo?"

Daehwi tersenyum lalu mengangguk lemah. Ia senang Jinyoung memperhatikannya.

"Siap kapten. Cepat pulanglah!"

Jinyoung mengangguk kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu.

Dan disaat itu juga gejolak rasa sakit yang Daehwi rasakan melonjak keluar bersama dengan liquid bening yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

'Aku tahu hyung. Hari ini kau punya janji dengan Jihoon hyung.'

 _Katakanlah sekarang bahwa kau tak bahagia_

 _Aku punya ragamu tapi tidak hatimu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Daehwi-ah."

Daehwi menoleh kearah suara yang ia kenal. Bae Jinyoung. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika Jinyoung datang berlari menghampirinya.

"Oh hyung. Duduklah."

Jinyoung duduk tepat disebelah Daehwi disebuah bangku taman berwarna coklat tua. "Ada apa menyuruhku kemari? Bukankah kau ada les piano?" Daehwi menggeleng. "Aku tidak ikut les lagi."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Ya, hanya malas saja." Jinyoung mengangguk tanda megerti.

"Hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Kau ingat dulu saat kita masih bersahabat?" Jinyoung mengangguk tanpa bersuara. "Kau ingat dulu saat kau berpisah dengan Jihoon hyung? Saat itu kau jadi sering melamun..."

Jinyoung mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Daehwi. Daehwi hanya tertawa kecil kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Saat itu juga aku berusaha menghiburmu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti itu. Aku tidak suka. Dan bodohnya aku malah mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan menggantikan posisi Jihoon Hyung, Dan..."

Jinyoung kembali menoleh kearah Daehwi menatap wajah lembutnya yang perlahan dibasahi oleh setetes airmata. "Daehwi-"

"Dan kau menerimaku... Cih, bahkan seminggu setelahnya kau mengatakan bahwa saat itu hanya akulah yang ada dihatimu, kau bilang bahwa kau sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Jihoon hyung..."

Wajah Jinyoung perlahan mulai pucat. Ia terdiam mencerna setiap perkataan Daehwi.

"Dan bodohnya aku malah sangat senang saat itu, aku merasa special, aku... aku bahagia... aku... hiks~"

Refleks Jinyoung segera merengkuh Daehwi kedalam pelukannya. Jujur, Ia tidak ingin melihat pria mungilnya terluka. Tapi bagaimana jika Jinyoung sendirilah penyebabnya?

"Hiks~ harusnya aku sadar! Aku hanyalah sahabatmu hyung... dulu dan sampai kapanpun aku hanya sahabatmu... Aku tidak mungkin bisa menggantikan posisi Jihoon hyung yang bahkan sudah menjadi kekasihmu selama setahun! Aku bodoh!"

Tangisnya pecah. Daehwi berusaha meronta dari pelukkan Jinyoung. Mungkin Jinyoung kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari daehwi. Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh.

Daehwi terlepas dari pelukkan Jinyoung. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya. Ia menatap kebawah. Tidak sanggup menatap Jinyoung.

Jinyoung hanya bisa menatap pasrah 'kekasihnya' kini. "Daehwi-ah..."

"Aku bodoh! Tidak seharusnya aku menyukaimu! Aku tahu... Kau tidak perlu berbohong Hyung... Aku tahu... kau masih mencintai Jihoon Hyung kan? Jawab aku...Hyung..."

"Daehwi.. aku-"

"Baiklah. terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabatku hyung... Terima kasih sudah menjadi kekasihku selama 2 bulan ini... Aku bahagia. Dan sekarang saatnya kau bahagia hyung..." Daehwi tersenyum disela sela tangisnya. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala kecil Jinyoung. Mengecup lembut bibir Jinyoung.

Jinyoung masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"Sekarang... Kita putus hyung..."

Daehwi berdiri kemudian beranjak pelan menjauh dari bangku taman itu. Pandangan Jinyoung mengabur. Yang ia lihat hanya samar samar bahu Daehwi yang mulai menjauh. Perlahan menghilang. Daehwi _nya_ pergi.

"Maafkan aku Daehwi-ya... Aku menyesal..."

 _Aku rela kau bersamanya hyung... Asalkan kau bahagia..._

 _Aku mencintaimu..._

 _Lee Daehwi._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ehe apa apaan ini :V maapkan saya yang lagi suka sama lagunya armada:') lagunya bikin galau sendiri:')**

 **Bye.**


End file.
